What I Really Am
by charzard28
Summary: Thirteen year old Ulrich Stern discovers what he really is- a werewolf. His whole life has turned upside down since then, putting his friend's life in danger if he could not control the beast within him, could Ulrich control his killer instincts? Or will he bring harm to the human, and his own kind? Read the story to find out.
1. Something isn't right

_Something isn't right.._ The boy thought to himself as he burst into the forest, dashing as far away from the academy as he could. Suddenly, an unbearable pain shot in his head. He fell to his knees and clutched his head in agony, groaning and wishing that the pain would go away. Ulrich unsteadily got to his feet and leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. _These few days, I have been feeling a strange sensation in me.. _The brunette opened his eyes and looked up in the dark night sky, with only the full moon lighting up the woods._ It's like some kind of.. Force wants to get out of me.._

He took in a deep breath. The forest air smelt of grass and soil, particularly because of the fact that it rained early that morning. The initial throbbing has subsided but only to be greeted with more pain. The pain has now erupted throughout the teenager's body. Ulrich screamed, collapsing to the forest floor. He squeezed his eyes tight as he felt his whole body aching and.. _changing. _He could feel his teeth and fingernails grow sharper, his bones elongating, muscles growing.. Ulrich gritted his teeth as he begged silently for whatever was happening to him to stop.

"_Submit to the moon.." _ Ulrich heard a voice said, it sounded like a kind of beast growling. Yet, he could detect the faintest of happiness in its voice.

"Wh-who's there.." The boy managed to croak. He gasped when he had heard his voice. It had become deeper and raspier, and it was hard for him to speak. There was something growing in him, as if it was trying to force its way out of his body and consume him. Ulrich wanted to scream but he couldn't, all that came out of his throat was a low growl. _What the hell is happening to me.._

"_There's no escaping.._" The same voice in his head spoke once again.. That was the last thing the boy heard before he blacked out.

Ulrich woke up the next morning in the middle of the woods. He groaned as he sat up. His felt light headed as he rubbed his eyes, taking in his surroundings. "What ha-" He tenderly touched his neck as he painfully swallowed his saliva. His throat was parched and dry. Ulrich grudgingly got up to his feet and shuffled back to the academy. A long train of thoughts flooded his mind as he tried recalling what had happened to him last night. He shook his head. Nothing. He could not remember a single thing. It was if someone had deleted all his memory of past night's events in his brain. Ulrich kicked a pebble as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked perfectly fine, not harmed or anything. _Must be a dream. _He shrugged as he picked up his pace, running back to his home and school- Kadic Academy.

The bell ringed. Students swamped out of their classrooms and out into the parade grounds.

"So, you said that you found yourself in the middle of the woods when you woke up today?" Odd raised an eyebrow as he asked quizzingly at the taller brunette. Ulrich nodded as he flung his bag onto the bench before sitting down. "Did someone kidnap you?" The boy laughed before continuing, "Because I know exactly the person who would do so! Drumroll please.. It's Sissi Elizabeth Delmas!" Odd slapped Ulrich's back and laughed harder. Ulrich just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Will you ever be serious, Odd?" He asked, taking out his water bottle.

"Oh come on good buddy, just relax and have some fun!"

"Pfft.." He took a sip of cold water, "my whole body felt sore and tired when I woke up. And the only thing I can remember was that I heard a voice saying 'submit to the moon'."

"Wait.. Wasn't last night a full moon?" Odd squinted his eyes, trying to sum it all up and coming up with an answer.

"Well yeah." Odd jumped out of his seat and snapped his fingers.

"Ahah! It all explains it.. You're a werewolf!"

Ulrich chocked on his water.

"Yeah! Just like in the movies! Werewolves transform during the full moon and go cray cray.. Unless you have some kind of thing to allow you to control yourself during the change.. Still, wow! I can't believe that you are a werewolf, Ulrich! It's so cool!"

"Cool?!" Ulrich spat out water, "You must be kidding me, Odd.. You've been watching too much weird movies."

"Test my theory next month!" Odd crossed his arms and stared confidently into Ulrich's eyes, making the brunette shudder momentarily.

"Whatever.." Ulrich snorted and grabbed his bag, walking off.

"Hey! Where are you going? Wait up!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys, it has been a really long time since I wrote a fanfiction. In this fanfic, the group doesn't have Lyoko in their lives; they are just normal students studying in Kadic. Everything is the same except that there are no Lyoko actions or XANA attacks. I've chose to write this new fanfic in a third person POV instead of changing it each time. Well, hope you guys will like this new theme and plot! Oh, and I'm deciding if I should edit a promotional video for my new fanfiction. LOL XD That sounded so professional.. Like a boss!


	2. The Amulet

Odd was typing into his laptop when he came across a site which writes information about werewolves. "Hey Ulrich!" He shouted across the room. The brown haired boy was lying on his bed reading a storybook. "Yeah?" Odd motioned him to come to where he was. Placing a bookmark between the pages, Ulrich rolled over and stood up, walking to Odd's bed and sitting beside him. "So what's up?"

"Look what I found!" Odd shoved his laptop into Ulrich's lap.

"Details about werewolves.." Ulrich read out the title of the webpage, "Tch.." He snorted and pushed the laptop back to its owner. "Get real Odd, I am not a werewolf. And I'll never be one! Werewolves or vampires or whatever abnormal creature doesn't exist in this world!" Ulrich swiftly got up and stared down at Odd, "We are normal human beings, good buddy. You should stop watching those movies and face reality-"

"Then how do you explain waking up in the middle of the woods in the morning?" Odd rose to his full height (which was still shorter than Ulrich's) and crossed his arms, "And feeling all sore and tired, with a dry throat and all that, hmm?"

"I'm just gonna leave you here-" Ulrich shook his head and was about to leave the room when Odd shoved the computer screen in his face.

"A werewolf morphs on the night of the full moon, it is where he is most powerful at. Pure-blooded werewolves can change anytime they want, but only with the help of the Amulet, then they could control themselves." Odd panted, out of breath from reciting the whole passage, "See? This shows that you ARE a werewolf!"

"Whatever Odd," Ulrich waved the boy away, "And the Amulet thing is just pure rubbish. Who was the genius who created that website anyways? You could be his best friend." He laughed.

"The Amulet is the point! We have to find it and let you wear it before the next time you transform!"

"Didn't it say that only pure-blooded werewolves could wear it?" He raised an eyebrow, "This all is just fake Odd, I'm telling you.."

"No, it said that any werewolves can wear it!" Odd threw his laptop and it landed softly onto his bed, "And thus, we have to find the Amulet!" Ulrich laughed.

"Oh yeah? How? It might be in Antarctica or under the Pacific Ocean for all we know!"

"Relax bro, the web says that the Amulet will appear at the spot where you first transform, which in your case is the woods."

"And the next thing you're gonna say is that we are going to the woods and find the Amulet." Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Spot on!"

"Oh Odd, I am so not gonna go to the woods!"

Ulrich and Odd were already half way in the woods. The brunette shook his head and sighed, "There won't be an amulet, Odd.." He trudged grudgingly behind the blonde boy, whining to go back to their room and play some video games instead. Abruptly, Odd stopped in his tracks and bent down. Ulrich cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow.

"Found it!" Odd held up a metal chain, it has a small rectangular plate at the bottom with three claw marks inscribed in it, "Just like the photo on the web had shown!"

Ulrich snorted, "It might be a prank," He shrugged. But Ulrich felt something strange in him, it's like he felt that the Amulet that Odd was holding has some kind of force, pulling him towards it and wanting him to wear it; to feel its cold metal against his skin. His heartbeat quicken as he stared at the Amulet. _Is it true? Am I really a werewolf..? _He shook his head. _No, that isn't possible. I'm a normal teenage boy living a normal life, that's all. _He looked up and saw Odd placing the chain around his neck. Ulrich shuddered as he looked down at it, the Amulet gleaming in the bright sunlight. He could feel its power coursing through him. Ulrich slowly reached up to the metal chain around his neck, gently sliding his hand down the chain. It was cold against his fingers. He then lifted the Amulet up so that he was staring at the plate. _I wonder what does the symbol mean.. Three claw marks.. _Ulrich snorted and let go of the Amulet, letting it fall and landing against his chest. _This is madness.._

"So how does it feel?" Odd broke the silence.

"Nothing, nothing at all. And I just plan to throw it away-"

"NO WAY ULRICH!" Odd jumped in front of him and poked his chest, "I'm not gonna let you do that! Don't make my effort futile."

"I never asked for your help."

"You stubborn rock," Odd sighed and threw a stick at Ulrich's head, "You'll see what good use this Amulet will bring to ya next month!"

"Yeah yeah whatever," Ulrich shook Odd off and started walking back to Kadic, "I'm hungry, let's go get some food shall we?"

"I thought you would never ask!" Odd eyes brighten in excitement and ran back, shouting, "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

* * *

A month has passed and the two boys were in the woods late at night. Odd was playing his game console while Ulrich was nervously pacing back and forth. _Tonight's the night.._ He looked up at the full moon. _Am I going to change into a beast right here and now? _Ulrich looked at Odd with concerned eyes, _What if I hurt Odd? I can't do that.. But as the website said, this Amulet will let me have control over myself and be aware of what's happening.. Can I really trust this out-of-the-world thing? _Ulrich let out a groan of frustration. _Screw this, it's not going to happen.._

"Odd." The boy called out.

"Yeah?" Came the reply.

"Can we go now? Nothing has happened- ARGH!" A sudden flare of pain erupted in Ulrich's head.

"Ulrich?" Odd put his console down and stared at his friend who was groaning in pain. Ulrich squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, he started to breath heavily.

"O-Odd.. Something's weird happening to me.. I c-can't.." He felt like his whole body was suddenly ripped apart, his bones growing wider and bigger as his teeth and fingernails turn into fangs and claws. Ulrich felt like he dying, he didn't want to feel all this pain, was all too uncomfortable.

To him, it was like an eternity of pain as he transformed. But to Odd, it was just a mere matter of seconds. 


	3. The First Night

The werewolf howled into the night sky, piercing the eerie silence of the woods. Odd stared eyes wide opened at the massive brown wolf in front of him. "Oh my.." These were the only words that escaped Odd's mouth as he examined the beast; it looked like exactly like a wolf but it still has traces of its human body. As the wolf stopped howling, it turned and looked at the boy, slowly advancing towards him. It pulled back it lips and revealed razor-sharp fangs, growling lowly and snarling at him.

"U-Ulrich..?" Odd whispered as he took cautious step back, but the werewolf just swiped its huge claws at him and growled. _Oh no.. Did the Amulet lose its powers? I'm doomed if that's what happened.. _He barely dodge the attack as he found his back met the rough surface of a tree trunk. _Crap.._ Odd looked up into the beast's eyes.. Anger.. Hatred.. It was all that shone in those orbs of the werewolf. "Wake up Ulrich!" Odd cried desperately as the wolf pinned him on the ground with its paws, "Get control of yourself!" He felt its claws slowly dragging down his stomach, ripping his clothes and drawing some blood. "Please.." Odd whimpered as he shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for the excruciating pain of being eaten alive..

* * *

_Wake up Ulrich.._ Odd's voice echoed through Ulrich's head. _Please.._ He panted heavily and he closed his eyes. He felt a strange sensation coursing through his veins as he opened his eyes slowly. _Odd..?_ He caught sight of a familiar face below him. Ulrich realized that he was squashing his friend down with his hand and he quickly removed his handkj. _What.. What is going on?_ He looked around. Everything was much clearer than before and the smell and noises.. It was beginning to invade his nostrils and ears. Ulrich groaned at the discomfort it brought him, straining his ears to focus only on a single sound and smell- it subsided to only a dull throb of his heartbeat and the pleasant smell of fresh air.

"Argh.." Odd winced at the cuts he received, looking up at the confused Ulrich, he chucked, "So buddy.. Regained your senses huh?" Ulrich looked down at Odd and smiled.. Well, sort of smiled but the wolfish smile he gave to his blonde friend. Odd shivered, staring at those sharp fangs in Ulrich's mouth. _Well I am so glad that I'm alive.._ He heaved a sigh of relief and got up to his feet, brushing dust off his clothes. "So, how does it feel to be in your werewolf form?" Odd asked.

"Grr.. Grr!" The werewolf replied. Odd raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Grr grrr grrr!" Ulrich smacked his head. _Damn it! I can't talk in my wolf form!_

Odd chuckled, "Guess you can't talk huh? Well that sucks.."

True,

Ulrich thought as he sat down. He felt a sudden urge to pounce onto Odd and eat him.. Taste his flesh and blood.. The werewolf shook his head. _Nah, that's disgusting.. Plus I can't eat Odd.. He's my best friend! _Odd sat down beside Ulrich and stared at him. The beast stared back at gave him a short growl. _What._ Odd shrugged and yawned.

"I'm getting tired," Odd yawned again as he laid down on the grassy floor. Ulrich got up and shook his fur, the scent of rabbits caught his nose and he licked his lips.

"Grr grr gr-"_ Oh wait.. I can't talk.. _Ulrich huffed frustratedly and picked up a stick, attempting to write onto the soil. Odd turned around and looked as his friend, raising an eyebrow and asking what he was doing. Ulrich stopped and tossed the stick away, pointing at the words he wrote. Odd sat up and squinted his eyes. "I.. Am going to.. Eat some.. Rabbits..?" Odd did a disgusted face, "Gross.. And your handwriting is really bad Ulrich!" Ulrich rolled his eyes and growled, giving his friend a gently slap on his back. Odd laughed and waved goodbye as the werewolf ran off in search for his prey.

After some haste in chasing the agile rabbits, Ulrich found a comfortable spot and began feasting on his food. He growled in delight as he chewed the soft raw meat, it was delicious to him in his wolf mind but his human mind kept on screaming "What the hell Ulrich?! That's disgusting!" He finished up shortly after and got up, walking back to where Odd was. It was an easy task as he could detect Odd's scent. A long train of thoughts piled up in his mind. _Guess it's all true huh? That I'm a werewolf and my life isn't as normal as I thought it was.. _He sighed as he reached for the Amulet and brought it up to his face. Moonlight reflected from its smooth metal surface as Ulrich saw his own reflection for the first time. He was startled by how different he looked- a few hours ago he looked like a normal teenage boy, but now he was wondering in the woods near his school as a gigantic werewolf. Ulrich lifted up his paws and touched his face. _I have a.. muzzle?_ He then let his hand wonder up the top of his head and pinched his ears. Ulrich chuckled. _Ticklish.. Heheh. _He turned around and saw that he had a tail and wagged it. _ Pfft.._ He started laughing. _I am going insane.. _He let go of the Amulet and looked up at the full moon.

_What is all this? Is this all a dream? No.. It isn't a dream.. It's a nightmare! _He heard himself growl_. _A nightmare where I turn into a bloody werewolf and eat rabbits. _..I'm gonna go find Odd.._ Ulrich picked up his pace and ran back to his friend. When he arrived, he found that Odd was in deep sleep. He smiled faintly to himself when he saw how peaceful his friend looked like asleep. Ulrich sat down beside Odd and slowly lay down, curling into a ball and staring at the grass below him. _I just hope that.. When I wake up next morning, all this madness is just a simple nightmare.. And that I will still lead my normal life as a human, not as a stupid werewolf. _He closed his eyes and bit his lips.

At least.. I hope so..


	4. Vision

_"It feels great.. Doesn't it?" _

_The boy snapped out of his sleep. "W-what? Who's there?" His question was replied by a soft whisper behind his ear. It sent cold chills down Ulrich's spine and he shivered. He turned to look at a dark shadow which he could not really make out who it was. Ulrich squinted his eyes and tried to adjust his eyesight to the darkness that he was in. He could barely make out the humanoid shape of the shadow. "What do you mean by 'it felt great'..?" Ulrich heard a low chuckle and he stared weirdly at the person in front of him._

_"Foolish boy.." It stopped laughing, "To be a werewolf."_

_Ulrich flinched at the word 'werewolf', "You.. I don't know what you mean."_

_"Don't lie, Stern," It advanced towards Ulrich, "I know you liked it."_

_How did he know my name? Ulrich took steps back. I don't like this guy.. "Stay away from me!" And it was indeed true.. I like the feelings of being a werewolf.. I felt.. Alive.. Powerful and- What are you thinking Ulrich?! He yelped as the shadow tripped him, making him land on his back. Ulrich looked up. He could now clearly see the features of the man; it had short black hair and eyes which seem to glow red. "What.. do you want?!" His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he kept backing off till his back connected to a wall. Crap.. Ulrich stared defenselessly at the man._

_"To show you this.." A hand suddenly shot forward and it forcefully held onto Ulrich's forehead. He gasped as the man forced him to stare into his eyes. He felt light headed as he stared into those crimson orbs of the man. He quickly shut his eyes tight but it was already too late. A blinding light filled his vision and he groaned, as he slowly open them, he saw his friends at their usual spot in Kadic grounds. Hope filled him as Ulrich ran to them, shouting their names. Abruptly a loud piercing scream erupted from behind him. He spun around and stared wide eyed at the scene before him. It was complete chaos. Suddenly a flash of brown sped past him, going straight for where the group was. Ulrich slowly turned around and gasped. A huge werewolf was advancing towards his friends, growling menacingly and snarling at them. With incredible speed, it ran and pinned a black haired girl down. "Yumi!" Ulrich cried out in horror but his foot stood rooted to the ground, denying his commands to move._

_"Ulrich! What are you doing?!" He heard Jeremie shout at the beast. Ul..rich? That.. That thing is.. Me..? The werewolf growled angrily and swiped at the blonde boy, making him crash onto the bench they were sitting at moments ago. Ulrich shut his eyes tight and mumbled to himself, "this isn't happening.. it's all fake.. it's all fake.." But everything around him seemed all too real; the sights, sounds and touch.. Ulrich clutched his head in distress.. No.. It isn't happening.. No.. He heard screams from his friends. Screams that were from.. Yumi.. He opened his eyes and ran towards them without any hesitation. It was then the werewolf pierced its sharp claws into her heart, ripping it out afterwards.._

"YUMI!" Ulrich snapped out of his nightmare, breathing heavily and looked around. _W-what.._ _This place.. I'm in my room..?_

"Wow geez Ulrich.. Dreaming about your girlfriend huh?" Odd laughed as he petted Kiwi.

"Yumi! Where is she?!" Ulrich got up to his feet and shouted hysterically, "She isn't dead, is she?! Oh God.."

"..Why would Yumi be dead?" Odd raised an eyebrow. Ulrich stopped pacing around and looked at him.

"Y-yeah.. You're right.." He slumped down onto his bed, massaging his temples with his fingers. _It was all just a nightmare.. But it seemed so real.. _He sighed. _All these werewolf things are making me go insane!_ Ulrich punched his pillow and groaned.

"Is something wrong?" Odd sat down beside his friend and gave him a soft pat on his back. Ulrich shook his head, he didn't want to recall his nightmare.. It was too freaky and horrible. "Oh come on.. You can tell me! What's more, you woke up shouting Yumi's name.. Don't tell me you dreamt about having-"

"Shut up Odd!" Ulrich rolled his eyes and flicked Odd's forehead.

"Ow! I was just teasing you.." He pouted and rubbed his head, "Tell me? Pleaseeeee! Or I'll poke the life out of you!" Odd chuckled and started to poke Ulrich.

"Ahah.. Stop..!" Ulrich tried pushing Odd's hands away but he was too quick. Ulrich laughed, "Okay fine fine! I'll tell you!" He sighed, "Okay.. This may sound a little insane but-"

"When have things been normal ever since we found out that you were a werewolf?" Odd laughed and Ulrich gave him a glare. The blonde gulped and nodded slowly, making a zip motion on his lips.

"I think I got a vision.." Ulrich looked down for a while before looking up again, "In a form of a nightmare. I met a guy.. Not sure what he is and he showed me something.. That I well.." He paused, finding it hard to tell it to his friend.

"You what?"

"I.. I.." Ulrich shooked his head, "Nothing.." His voice trailed off as he recalled how he saw 'himself' murdering his friends.

"Hey!" Odd frowned, "Don't let me get all hyped up and cut me off at the best part!" Ulrich stared blankly at the wall behind Odd, he didn't knew how to phrase it and tell him. "So..?"

"I killed you guys."

"..Huh?"

"You heard me!" Ulrich stared into Odd's eyes, "I killed you all in the vision.."

"But why..?" Ulrich shrugged his shoulders.

"How should I know?" He sighed once again and looked down at his hands, "I just hope that.. It isn't going to happen in the future.." He felt an arm over his neck.

"Don't worry good buddy," Ulrich looked up and saw Odd's reassuring smile, "I promise I won't happen to ya. Plus, today's Sunday and you know what Sunday means!"

A small smile appeared on Ulrich's face, "No school for the whole day."

"That's right! Now let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving!" Odd ran out of the room, leaving Ulrich trailing behind him. _Typical Odd.. Never fail to cheer me up huh._ "Come on! We don't have all day!" Ulrich rolled his eyes and grinned, sprinting after him.

* * *

"Morning!" Aelita greeted the two boys as they sat down at their usual table.

"Morning~!" Odd grinned and started to chow down at his food.

"..Yumi? You're here?!" Ulrich stared at the Japanese girl sitting in front of him. She chuckled softly and replied, "Why? Is it too much of a shock to handle?" He shooked his head, "But it's Sunday.."

"Her parents went to her brother's school concert," Jeremie said, pushing his glasses up, "She's free today so she came and joined us."

"Yeah," Aelita smiled, "Plus we're having a mini party at my room today! Odd's idea." She winked at Odd.

"They said it," Yumi laughed. After the group finished eating, they returned the trays and went straight up to Aelita's room. Odd bought the drinks and food while Jeremie got his laptop for the songs. "Potato chips~!" Odd ripped open a bag and stuffed his mouth with chips.

"Didn't you just eat?!" Ulrich stared at his roommate in disgust.

"Yup!" Odd swallowed and gave him his goofy smile, wiping off the small pieces with his forearm, "Jeremie!" He runs to him and smacks his back, "DON'T YOU DARE PLAY YOUR 60s SONGS!"

"Why? They are awesome!" Jeremie retorted back and attempted to click on his favorite song when Odd smacked the mouse away.

"NO!" He crossed his arms, "Don't you agree with me guys?" The rest nodded their head in approval and Odd smirked at Jeremie, "Now be a good boy and play a pop song!" Jeremie had no choice but to listen to Odd. "Yeah! Party time guys!" Odd shouted and jumped up and down.

Suddenly the door shot open, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS ABOUT?!" Sissi shrieked and glared at them, "ODD!"

"SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKING!" Odd retorted and laughed, leaping to where Sissi was and sticked his tongue out, slamming the door in her face. They all laughed.

"Don't you love how Odd just randomly suggests a party for us?" Yumi laughed as she sipped from her drink. Ulrich chuckled and nodded his head. _It sure feels great to have something normal after these few days.._ He smiled at himself.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing.. Hey, wanna dance?"

"Sure, why not?" Yumi grinned and they started to dance. That night was a blast to the group. They had partied till midnight. After clearing out the room, they settled down and started chatting. "So.. Ulrich.."

"Yeah?"

"Odd told us that you.. Well.." Jeremie paused. Ulrich raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend confused.

"I what?"

"That you're a.. _Werewolf.._" There was an awkward silence after Jeremie finished his sentence. "…Is this true..?" Ulrich laughed. The group stared at him weirdly. "..Ulrich?" The boy stopped laughing and looked at them emotionlessly.

"What do you think?"

"It isn-"

"I'm a werewolf." Ulrich said.

* * *

**(Author's notes)  
**I wanna thank Bluedog197 for reviewing my chapters! You're a kind person haha, and I'm glad to meet another Lyoko Warrior! And relax bro, this isn't gonna be like Twilight lol XD


	5. Possessed

There was an awkward silence before Yumi spoke. "You're.. You're lying aren't you? Werewolves don't exist.."

"Yeah, you're right Yumi," Ulrich laughed and stood up from his seat, "Odd and I are just pulling your legs."

"H-huh?! Bu-"

"I'm so tired.." Ulrich dragged Odd up and pulled him towards the door, "I'm gonna go to bed, wanna come Odd? Yeah you're coming with me." Ulrich waved them goodbye and closed the door, holding Odd's wrist and running back to their room.

"Why didn't you admit?" Odd switched on the table lamp and raised an eyebrow at Ulrich, "It was the truth isn't it? I saw you in your-"

"Why did you tell them."

"What?"

"Why did you tell the group?!" Ulrich demanded, glaring angrily at Odd.

"They ought to know it," The blonde shrugged, "Besides it isn't that much of a secret, they have to know sooner or later."

"I wasn't ready!" Ulrich huffed, "I'm going out.."

"But it's 1am! I thought you were tired?"

"I lied," Before Odd could even reply, the door had slammed shut. Ulrich had run all the way to the woods, slowing down his pace and slumping against a tree. He sighed and ruffled his hair. _That idiot.. _He picked up a stick and snapped it. _Why did he have to tell them like it was a news breakout? _He tossed the broken stick away, watching it land and roll beneath the grass. He stared at the stick for a while before hearing the bushes rustle behind him. Ulrich sat up straight, turning back to look at the bush. "..Huh.." He then heard light footsteps approaching him. His heart beat faster as he stood up, looking from left to right, searching for the cause of the sound. There was a long silence before a strong hand suddenly clamp on Ulrich's mouth, pulling him back and pinning him to a tree.

Ulrich gasped at the sudden action. He tried to struggle free from the vice-like grip but it was to no avail; his attacker was just far too strong for him.

"I found you.." The attacker said. Ulrich could swear that there was a hint of menace in his voice, but he couldn't speak; his mouth was shut tight by the attacker's hand.

"Lhet me goh!" Ulrich attempted to kick him but his attack was blocked. _Shit.._ _He is too strong..!_ He looked at the attacker helplessly, wondering what he wanted with him. "What do you want?" Ulrich finally said. "The Amulet.. And your power." Before Ulrich could even reply, the attacker had strike swiftly at his neck, knocking him out.

* * *

Ulrich groaned as he opened his eyes, the bright light blinding him. He shut his eyes before reopening them, adjusting his eyesight to the blinding light. "You're finally awake, Werewolf.." The same voice he heard hours ago before blacking out echoed throughout the room.

"Of course I'm awake!" He rolled his eyes as he glared at the kidnapper. "Who are-"

"Leo."

"Keo?"

"Leo." The voice harsher, stepping in front of Ulrich. The boy yanked at the chain around his wrists and neck. _Wait.. Something feels different.._ He looked down and saw that the Amulet was gone.

"My Amulet! Where did it…" His voice trailed off as he saw the familiar chain in Leo's fist. "Give it back!"

Leo chuckled, "Give it back? In your dreams.. I've waited far too long for this day.." He held up Ulrich's amulet, "Now I've completed my mission! With this, and two other, I can dominate the world!" He let out a sinister laugh.

"Two other..? Who are they?"

"Your parents."

"My… Parents..?" Ulrich stared at him in disbelief. Leo nodded. Memories of Ulrich's parents began flooding his mind.. "What about them?! Do you know my parents?!" He threw himself at the chains, wanting to know more about his parents. "You did something to them, didn't you? You started the fire! You killed them! You-"

Leo punched Ulrich's stomach, silencing the boy.

"Shut up, kid. And so what if I killed your parents? They are of no use in this world.. They are just mere tools for me, just like you are.."

"You're mad!" Ulrich kicked him in the stomach, making Leo lose his grip and stumbling a few steps backwards.

"How dare you.." Leo growled as he pocketed the amulet, "Seems like I shall deal with you earlier than I planned I would." He walked towards a machine.

"..Deal with me..?"

There was no reply from Leo as he switched on the machine. Suddenly the chains around Ulrich started to glow red. "What the?!" Ulrich struggled and yanked at the chains desperately to get away, but to no avail… The red beams surrounded Ulrich and entered his body, making the boy shout in agony. He gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, hoping that the excruciating pain in his body would disappear.. But it never happened. He felt as if his mind was being torn apart, and he could no longer think what felt like eternity, the pain subsided to a dull throb in his head. The chains had been released and the boy collapsed onto the cold floor, his hair was plastered to his face as he panted.

When Ulrich opened his eyes, he was no longer the boy he was back then.

He was possessed.

* * *

**(Author's notes)**

Hey guys, sorry that I didn't update for some time.. I had exams back then but now I have lots of time on my hands! I'll try to update asap as I can but sometime I get too lazy or either that I'm too indulged in playing Pokemon X LOL XD  
Also I'm really short on inspirations in editing for my YouTube channel.. =/ I have no idea on how to edit my collab parts so I hope I can think of some ideas cause I've delayed my part for maybe two months now… I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYY


	6. The Painful Past

"_Okay class! Here are the end of year report cards!" A middle aged teacher spooked cheerfully as she placed a stack of report cards on the desk. The class slowly quiet down and turned their attention to the teacher. "Ulrich, come get your report card." The boy got off his seat and walked briskly to the front, his heart pounding in his chest. "You did well," The teacher smiled as she patted his head, handing him his report card. Ulrich grinned and opened it, the card was printed perfectly, every subject was graded with straight As. The boy ran back to his seat where his classmates whispered around him._

_"What did you get? Show me!"_

_"Yeah come on! You're the genius in our class; did you top the school again?"_

_"Sure did!" Ulrich smirked and proudly showed his friend his report card._

_"Woww.. You're so smart! I'm jealous of you Ulrich!"_

I can't wait to show Mother and Father my report card! _Ulrich smiled brightly and stared at his results. The day passed quickly and school has already ended. Students streamed out of the school gate where their parents were waiting for them, but Ulrich parents were not present- they were always busy with work.. Work which they never told him. He ran back to their house and barged in._

"Mother, Father! I got my report card back! Hurry and see it!" Ulrich tossed his bag aside and held his report card up, walking into the living room. There was an eerie silence.

Perhaps they are at work.. _Ulrich sadly lowered down his card. _They promised me that they'll have a day off today..  
_  
Suddenly there was a loud crash and the house was engulfed in flames. Scorching flames licked the walls and furniture, spreading quickly around the room. _A fire?!_ Ulrich stood rooted to the ground, watching the flames spread all around him. His hand shook in fear as the report card slid from his hand and dropped onto the ceramic tile. In the faint distance ahead, there were two shadows which appeared to be fighting each other. He could recognize that figure anywhere and anytime; and he could bet a million dollars on who that was.  
_  
..Father..? Why is he.. fighting?_ Peering forward, he considered whether to flee or check out what was happening. The fire has become more intense and it was beginning to be difficult to breathe. _I.._ Ulrich clenched his fist. _No. I have to check it out!_ Before he could take a step forward, his father's voice boomed out to him. "DON'T! Stay back Ulrich.. Do not come here- ARGH!"_

_"FATHER!" The young boy cried out as he attempted to charge at his enemy, but a pair of strong hand grabbed him and ran away from the scene._

N-no.. Father.. He's.. _Ulrich looked up at his saviour. "..Mother..?"_

_"I'm right here," she smiled at him as she carried the boy tightly, running down the burning stairs._

_"What's happening..? Mother.. I'm scared.."_

_"It's okay my darling.. I'll protect you.."_

_"..Father.. Is he.." Ulrich swallowed his saliva, wincing at the pain it caused due to his parched throat._

Mother..

_ The two of them burst out of the door and out into the clearing. She slowly let the boy down as they watch the house burn from a distance. "Oh Ulrich.. Why do you have to experience this at such a young age.." The woman then embraced the boy warmly. _Mother.._ Ulrich slowly lifted his hand and hugged her back. Suddenly he felt something wet on his cheek. _She's… Crying.._ Ulrich looked at his mother confused. "Mother.. Why are you crying?" Being a boy of young age, he did not fully understand what emotions meant. "Oh it's nothing.." She wiped away her tears with her hand and turned to face the house… Or what was the house. It was completely burned down. What was left was only the black remains. "Ulrich." The sound of his mother's voice broke Ulrich's train of thoughts. "Yes mother?" The boy turned to look at her._

_"Ulrich.. Keep this with you.." the woman took out a katana and handed it to her son._

When did she take this sword with her..? _Ulrich thought as he held the katana. "What is this?"_

"_It's a katana.. a very unique one. Your father asked a swordsmith to forge it specially for you. I thought it is time to hand it over to you," She smiled as she patted his head._

_"A.. A what?!" Ulrich stared wide eyed at the katana. Its sheath was dark green in colour and no doubt the blade would be very sharp. "Isn't this.. illegal?"_

_"Hmm.. It is.. But it isn't at the same time."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_She sighed as she lowered herself so that her vision was in line with his, "Don't think about it too much now.. I'm afraid that your little mind there would not be able to store this much information!" She giggled as she pinched his cheek. Ulrich laughed. Suddenly the woman fell onto her knees and coughed out blood. "Mother! Mother are you.."_

_A huge clawed hand was pierced through her stomach. Ulrich gasped and staggered backwards. There was a sinister laugh as the attacker roughly took out his hand, making the woman fall face first onto the grass._

He.. He just..

_"Now it's your turn to die.." The attacker smirked as he advanced onto Ulrich. The boy shook in fear as the man towered over him, cracking his knuckles and baring his fangs at Ulrich menacingly. Ulrich cowered in fear as he stared fearfully at the man. He braced himself for the excruciating pain.. But it never came._

_"Stay away from Ulrich!" The boy opened an eye and peeked at what happened. The man was nowhere to been seen, until his voice was heard behind him._

_"You wretched woman.." The man growled as he wiped off blood from his mouth, "I'll be back for him.. when he is ready for a fight. Hn!" With a swing of his arm, the man disappeared into thin air. Ulrich could not comprehend what had just happened, he stared blankly at the spot where the man was._

He.. Just disappeared.. Just like that..

_"U…Ulrich.." A weak voice called out his name. "Mother!" Ulrich snapped out of his thoughts and ran to his mother, "Mother.. What just happened?" The woman slowly lifted her hand and softly caressed her son's face, "I used my last strength to keep him away from hurting you.." a cough interrupted her speech as crimson blood dripped from her mouth, staining the green grass red. Ulrich was about to say something when she stopped him, "I'm fine.." she smiled faintly, "He will be back for you, Ulrich.. Your future will be tough, no doubt it would.. You will also experience new changes," she paused, letting her words sink in into the young boy, before continuing in a firmer and serious tone, "But keep this in mind, do not let the darkness of your heart consume you.. Or else the outcome will be fatal.."_

_Ulrich nodded his head. "Good.. " the woman smiled as she closed her eyes, "Now I can finally leave in peace.." her hand fell limp onto the boy's lap as her body become motionless.._

_**FLASH!**_

The boy stopped dead in his actions, his hand lifted up in mid-air to deliver the finishing blow. He groaned as he clutched his head. _What's wrong Ulrich? Why aren't you killing her?!_

"No please!" a young voice cried out desperately, "Please don't kill her.. Please don't kill my mother!"

"Mo..ther..?" something tingled at the back of his head, but the memories felt too distant to recall.

"Don't listen to him.. Kill me.. But spare Ethan!" the woman before Ulrich hugged her son tightly, "I don't know why you're doing this.. but don't hurt him, please! I beg you, monster.." Ulrich stared down at the pair with gleaming red eyes. His claws and fangs had been stained in human blood and the air reeked of the coppery smell of blood. _Kill them. _Ulrich groaned as he shut his eyes tight. _Kill them. I order you NOW!_

The werewolf let out an enraged howl as he swiped down with its huge claws.


End file.
